Murder in the City of Lies
by simran2413
Summary: (Purely Fictional) This is the true story of the death. Led by one girl.
1. Chapter 1

Muder in the city of lies

Chapter 1

She glanced ather target and took out her gun, Japanese Nambu Type 94 pistol. She gave an evil smile as she raised the gun and pulled the lever. She suddenly felt a buzzing noise. The girl took out a phone from her pocket; she checked the server and swore under her breath. She answered the phone.

"Hello Veronica" said the man in the phone.

"What do you want, General. I am dangling from a tree and trying to kill someone" snapped Veronica.

She was indeed hanging from a tree. She had her binoculars. And her target was about to pull up any minute. Many people had no idea who she was, she was an expert in secrecy. Her name was Veronica Evanoff. Veronica was the world's most feared assassin, the simple reason was that she was a eleven year old Russian superspy. Anyone who underestimated her was now in their grave.

"A simple murder, hardly worth your talents" answered the General.

"I was in the middle of a simple murder, before you interrupted me" replied Veronica angrily.

"Ah Veronica, I ask not much, that much is true. Don't fret, come and you will have a place in the future" said the General airily.

Veronica considered her options. She had dealt with the General in the past, he was not one to defy. She knew if you wanted both your limbs the next day, you did what he wanted.

"I am waiting. Will you come of not" asked the General with a hint of annoyance.

"I'll meet you at headquarters in an hour. I am in Germany right now, it will take some time" replied Veronica, displaying no emotion.

"No worries have a safe trip" said the General. Not many would have noticed but the General sounded slightly relieved, but when you've been in the business as long as she had you learnt to read voices.

_At Headquaters_

Veronica stepped on to the pavement, and glanced around. There was nobody there, that was good. It was an empty street; all the shops were closed, with some doors paved in with wood. She hastily put her hand on the wall. The wall itself was filled with graffiti, spelling freedom. But a moment later a lift opened on the letter d.

Veronica stepped inside, there were no buttons. Instead a blue light filled the room it scanned every inch of it. Veronica stayed still. Seconds later a female voice was projected in the room.

"Privet Agent Veronica, you have been identified. Welcome to KGB headquarters."

The door opened. Veronica stepped outside, immediately knowing she had stepped on a minefield with only one exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Veronica stepped inside the room, it revealed a huge room. With people rushing around. There were others glued to their computers, looking st stuff that would seem alien to us. Probably encrypting messages, Veronica thought to herself. Others were shuffling papers, or reading through them. But others were whispering and talking between themselves. But suddenly a man appeared, he himself reflected a radiant glow of power. Every voice and sound in the room felt silent.

"Veronica, so long no see. I was afraid you weren't going to show up. You have grown into quite a young lady, but you never have any time. Follow me, we have much to discuss. I would also like to thank you for coming" his voice boomed.

"The pleasure is all mine. And how could I refuse an invitation from you? But now is not the time for chitchat. As you said before I'm a busy young lady. I am pretty sure I was needed for an assassination, if not then I have somewhere else to be" she said coolly. There were faces of shock and disbelief, nobody alive had ever talked to the general like that, certainly not a little girl.

"You are absolutely right. Follow me, let's go to the meeting room." agreed the General. Veronica nodded and they walked away.

There was immediately a murmur of confusion after they left.

"How did she do that?"

"How can the General stand her, she is probably not less than twelve."

"More importantly, who is she". There was a sound of agreement than silence. Until a voice piped up.

"Whoever she is, she is so dangerous that even the General will let her go her way"

_In the Meeting Room_

The meeting room was a rectangular room. With a long table going through the middle, chairs along each side and a bigger one in the front of the table, it was empty. There was also a projector inside, that was used on the screen behind the large chair. Veronica sat on a empty chair, one of which was going along the side. She looked at the different people, they were looking at her face with confusion and face with hatred and disgust.

She remembered that face well, he was probably the only person who knew her here, his name was Valentin Falim. He was a rich business man, he had given a lot of money to KGB. He disliked Veronica the minute he sat eyes on her, he had tried several times to discredit Veronica and failed numerously.

The General sat on the sat at the front and held up his hand, to indicate he was starting the meeting.

"Welcome everyone. I have very little doubt that you have many questions on the girl sat here today, her name is Veronica. I will answer all other questions her later. We have come to discuss more pressing concerns, we have come to discuss the matter of an American General. We want him murdered, but in a way that nobody suspects us. I have asked Veronica here to take the job"

There was a voice of uproar. And Valentin's face was fuming.

"You choose this little girl? I think you are taking us as a fool, no? She is not capable of such a task!" demanded Valentin.

"I didn't even want to be here" Veronica said with a sudden edge to her voice that made everyone silent. "And the fool is usually the one who doesn't know how to speak well. That is a hopeless case, I can see well. But you should double your security. Because I know someone who entered all Hitler's defenses in less that hour, and almost killed him!"

"Are you threatening me" he demanded again.

"Yes. Yes I am." she replied evenly. And to prove it she got out her gun and shot it a millimeter above Valentin's head.

"How did she get it through security" he gulped.

"Enough of this squabbling." said the General rubbing his temple. "Veronica you will do the job, and Valentin don't complain about her".

They both nodded. But Valentin kept looking at Veronica's gun.

"Good, now your job is to kill the American General, George S Patton.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Veronica's dark green eyes rounded, and looked at the General like he was insane.

"Are you insane? What do you want me to do! He has a whole army in his command, plus he's not stupid unlike some people. Besides he is a hero. You'll cause a nationwide panic!" Veronica said with her arms folded.

"That's why I chose you, my dear Veronica." said the General "You can make it look like an accident, like it was supposed to happen. Or at least give someone else the blame".

Veronica, still frowning, slightly nodded. "I'll see what I can do".

Valentin made a disproving sound, but quickly stopped when he saw Veronica edging towards her gun.

"Well, now that's it. Other matters. How are the-". The General began to talk about other matters, but Veronica wasn't focused. This was gonna be tough, but she was trained for impossible.

_After the meeting_

_"_What are you going to do? Just barge in and shoot the General" asked the girl in the phone.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. Besides I am going to improvise, don't worry" answered Veronica. "Because I have absolutely, positively no idea at all, Alex, no idea at all" she added with a grin.

Alexandra Dosh was Veronica's best friend. She was a computer genius, she could hack into the Pentagon with her eyes closed. Dosh had also thought Veronica everything she knew about hacking. She was an eleven year old espionage specialist, brought into this ruthless world full of betrayals and lies by her own parents (now considered to be dead).

"Do you have no idea how dangerous this is? Oh yeah don't go on about how your middle name is danger, because it isn't. Come on Nic, do you need help with anything. I'm not busy." asked Dosh worriedly.

"Alex, how long have you known. I'm practically the most important thing in your life, you can never be to busy for me. And my middle name is Danger. And as far as the help thing goes, I don't need any of it right now. But I'll ring you if I do. SO STOP WORRYING, I'll be fine, you know me your cool awesome- " grinned Veronica.

"Totally arrogant, foolish friend. Yeah I know, anyway I have more practically more important things then you. I just care about you, is that so much of a deal." demanded Dosh.

"Hey, I am not arrogant or foolish. And yes caring about me is a very very big deal. Well anyway, I have to go. Say hi to non-stressed Alex if she ever returns" said Veronica.

"Whatever, I have more important things. Bye, and will you ever grow up." sighed Veronica.

"Nope, probably Never. Bye" and Veronica hung up the phone. She slid her phone into her pocket. She stared into the distance, lost in thought about what she was going to do. She was standing near a dark alley. There were only a few people, hanging around the walls or chatting very quietly.

She thought for a while, when she saw two people walking and then suddenly collide, because they weren't watching where they were going. An idea popped into her head. She set to work. When she was done, George S Patton will be nothing more than a great hero in history books.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Veronica hurried of to a pub. She did some research and talked to some people (she was very convincing person to give information to). And after just a few hours she found out what she was looking for. The name of a certain pub.

She went to the pub. Her dark brown hair was flat. She was wearing a dark blue dress, it went up to her knees. This was a certain change to her normal wardrobe, she usually had her hair tied back. She wore a plain black leather suit with black combat boots and if needed she sometimes wore a mask to conceal her identity. She activated her sandals, they added like a meter of length to her. She went inside, and looked around. And she finally found who she was looking for. A man named Robert L Thompson.

He was sitting and chatting with some friends. Veronica walked to him and pulled up a chair. She then ordered a drink and offered into Thompson.

"I really shouldn't m'am, I've had too many already" answered a bewildered Thompson, shaking his head uneasily.

"Nonsense, one won't do any harm. Besides it's on me" replied Veronica, in a beautiful American-accented voice. It made her sound years older. She pushed the glass into his hand.

He drank it. Veronica ordered another one and another and another and another, until she had given him 10 glassed. He shared some with his friends. He gave a crooked smile, and a hiccup.

Veronica looked at the watch she had on her hand. "Oh my gosh. look at the time. Would you boys mind helping me give this package near Viernheim" smiled Veronica. She got a bottle of whisky, and gave it to them.

"Of course, come on boys" replied Thompson. He hurried off and his two friends went with him.

They forgot to ask about the package in their hurry thought Veronica, Well who cares, the plan can still work, I should still monitor them though. She quickly changed back into her normal wardrobe, and she rushed to Viernheim.

She climbed up a tall tree, from where she could could see Thompson zooming in straight and Patton driving left. They were going to crash in the junction point close ahead. She put her hands over her eyes, but peeked through. In only a few seconds Patton would be dead. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Crash! She saw that Patton was the only one injured, he had blood everywhere. And then she saw an ambulance close-by, if there was a medic inside Patton had a chance to live. She got out her ultra- hearing sensors.

"Are you a medic" a man said, he was somebody in the car with Patton.

"Yes I am" said the man inside the ambulance.

Veronica cursed under her breath, he was alive. She still listened on.

"Can you help him.

Veronica crossed her fingers.

"I can try"

Veronica smacked her hand into the tree so hard, that even the people so down below could here her.

"It's not over yet. I'm going to kill you Patton. This is my promise. And when I do nothing can save you then." said Veronica looking up. Giving a look so fierce that it could save the living daylights of any normal person. "I'll get you. And when I do, you'll wish you were never born.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you sure, Alex. Are you sure this is it" asked Veronica doubtfully.

Dosh raised an eyebrow. "Are you doubting me? Me? The person who has never been wrong, in her life. Well except once when she chose to be friends with Veronica Evandoofus, the daredevil who wants to kill herself" said Alexandra using her hands to emphasize.

"Yep, pretty much" nodded Veronica. Alexandra frowned, and gave the document in Veronica's hand. She then started to walk away, ignoring Veronica's shouts. Veronica sighed, and heard her phone beep. She had gotten a message from Alex.

_I forgive you, so don't start bawling. And don't doubt my map!_

_Love BFF (Alex) ;)_

Veronica smiled. The map Alex was talking about was the map of the hospital Patton was staying at. Veronica had a photographic memory, she looked at it and then scrunched it up and threw it away.

Veronica quickly got changed into her new outfit. It was a nurse's uniform, the one used at Patton's hospital. She got all her things in her pocket. It included; a sleeper gun (for emergencies) and poison (essential to plan). She took a deep breath, then gulped as she pushed the door open and walked inside the hospital.

_Meanwhile at KGB Headquaters_

"Valentin you wanted to see me?" asked the General in a deep voice. He had his face turned to Valentin who took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes, it is bout the little girl, Veronica"

"I thought we had discussed the matter in the last meeting" replied the General in a slightly raised voice.

It had been a few days since the meeting, and Valentin had spent every minute of each day trying to schedule a meeting with the General. And they finally met in a dark empty room.

"That was when, the girl, was holding a gun and almost shot me" shouted an outraged Valentin.

"You shouldn't have insulted her. But keep in mind that if by your raised voice it means you don't respect me anymore, than it will be a real attempt you have to worry about" replied the General, his voice still even, but a sudden chill to his voice.

Valentin gulped. "Of course not. But you can not forget the fact that-" answered Valentin quickly.

The General raised his hand, and made a waving hand motion towards the door. Valentin looked like he wanted to protest but decided otherwise and hurried out if the room.

The General turned to the darkness. " You can do this Veronica. I have done my calculations, you cannot fail" he whispered. And looking at the darkness he was lost in thought.


End file.
